


The Lovers

by SkyborneVeggies



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessions would mean nothing to them. They already know, and that is more than enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Chapters 167 & 185

He says I love you with his fist, spells affection with each knuckle bruised that streaks across his skin. This, _this_ is what Kurogane knows, and so Fai can give it.

They never speak about it. They don't feel need to describe what is implicit. And if they did, then it wouldn't be enough. They only know, and _that_ is [enough].

And so, between the brute fists of the day and stolen breaths in the night, there are no words between them.


End file.
